dynasty_warriors_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Sun Chen
Warning: Contains blood and gore, insanity and coarse language. Read at your own risk 'Sun Chen '(232- 259) is the cousin of Sun Jun. He is known for his involvement in Zhuge Dan's rebellion and is responsible for Sun Xiu's ascension as Emperor of Wu. Known for his arrogance and his ego, he plays a huge role in the Sun succession wars as well as causing the death of Zhu Yi. He is a protagonist in Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines and he is the main protagonist in one of the unlockable story campaigns. Description * "What he breaths is Corruption, Arrogance and the urge to kill" Appearance Sun Chen is a young man with black hair and eyes, and smooth skin. Surprisingly, he is muscular. His overall appearance has him take a regal yet corruption look with the hoodie. Chen's informal outfit takes notes from his ROTK appearance, notably his ROTK13 appearance, which represents both the war and regal side to his overall demeanor In his adventures in the Multiverse, he wore a black t-shirt with a red hoodie, black-grey pants, and black boots. He sometimes covers his face with his hood. Personality Sun Chen is a ruthless and unforgiving regent that is exceptionally skilled with the sword. Arrogant, prideful, and too much of an asshole, Chen would stop at nothing to show his enemies some form of respect and demand people to show him respect. He is exceptionally ruthless that even SUZAKU himself is sometimes scared of what he does. Aside from all the arrogance, corrupt and unforgiving persona, he does have a softer side in terms of being Jun's cousin though Deng admits that he shows this rarely due to his views on humanity. Story Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines Chen makes a lot of appearances in the story mode. (TO BE ADDED) Corrupted Wrath In his own story campaign, which takes place in between 257 to 259, Sun Chen has been appointed as Prime Minister of the Emperor of Wu, but he has since began a reign of terror. He then decides to help Sun Xiu become Emperor of Wu, which he succeeded. In 258 AD, Chen was forced to accompany Lu Kang to a village that was wiped out by a mysterious woman with a blood red spear. Realizing that Jun may play a role in the massacre, Sun Chen sets out to find her. When he arrived at Shouchun, he is disturbed to find out that Shouchun has been turned into a bloody paradise of carnage. The campaign's ending has him being held by Xiu, who grew fearful of his rise to power. Chen stated that he did all of that because he was teaching the people a lesson of respect. With a evil smile, Chen warns Xiu of their current path. As he was dragged away, Chen lets out a sinister laugh. Xiu can't help but wonder if Chen is telling the truth. (TO BE ADDED) Voice Actors * Masaki Terasoma - Dynasty Warriors series, Warriors Orochi 5, BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle (Japanese) * Chris Tergliafera - Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines, BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle (English) Moveset Sun Chen uses the Falchion variation of the sword, but like Deng, his charge attacks are completely different. Some of them involve him summoning a blood clone, in similarity to the General Sword. * Triangle: Summons two blood clones to do a side swipe * Square, Triangle: Does a two-handed upward slash, sending him up in the air. If upgraded enough, this has him summon a blood clone from the air. * Square. Square. Triangle: Twirls his sword around, ending with a stab. * Square. Square, Square. Triangle: Turns around to swing his weapon, with two hands, at the crowd, sending the enemy flying, like a Baseball Bat swing. * Square, Square, Square, Square: Triangle: Does a pointing slash upwards, in a similar fashion to Cao Cao's C5 in the older games. If upgraded enough, he summons a blood clone, who attacks the target in the air in a set of three slashes and a kick (Three downward slashes and a kick) to send the target back down * Square, Square, Square, Square, Square, Triangle: Charges straight ahead with two blood clones, attacking them in a straight line. * Square, Square, Square, Square, Square, Square: Does two overhead swipes before turning around, followed by two more swings that set into the front arc, a frontal stab, and a wider swipe. * Circle: A set of right and left downward diagonal slashes. They are slow to provide more damage. * EX 1 - Square, Square, Triangle, Triangle: Summons a clone before proceeding to slash at the enemy at both sides. * EX 2 - Square, Triangle, Triangle: Summons a blood red pillar.to knock down a lot of enemies. * Musou Attack 1 - Doing all the Dirty Work: Summons a blood red ball. He swipes the ball around, in similarity to Zhuge Dan's 1st musou * Musou Attack 2 - Punishment for your Insolence: Summons a blood clone. As the clone grabs the targeted enemy, Chen does a 360 degree turn, slashing the captured enemy in the process * Aerial Musou - Corruption Winds: Similar to Sun Quan's aerial musou in 8 Empires. Chen descends from the air with a spiral slash to send enemies up in the air. He finishes it off with a blood red whirlwind, which sends enemies flying. * Ultimate Musou - Same as his musou animation but it ends with Chen and his two clones attacking the crowd at different places. Works well as a crowd clearer. Outfits * Default * Informal * Butcher * Librarian * Roman Torchwick (Episode 1 Collaboration) * Suzaku (Episode 1 Collaboration) * ? (Episode 2 Collaboration) * ? (Episode 3 Collaboration) Weapons * 1st - Iron Falchion * 2nd - Steel Blade * 3rd - Tiger's Claw * 4th - Clean Dragon * 5th - Bloody Butcher (RARE) * 6th - Corruption (RARE) * 7th - Wrathful Blood (RARE) * 8th - Forsaken Blood (DLC) * 9th - Justice (DLC) * 10th - Laser Sword (DLC) * In order to get Corruption, you need to defeat Cao Mao in Zhuge Dan's Rebellion without any allies being killed. As for Wrathful Blood, you need to prevent Zhong Hui from discovering your plan in the same battle. While Bloody Butcher can be obtained at Normal or Hard difficulties, the last two can only be acquired if you do either of the missions AND do it on Hard or Bloodlust difficulties. Trivia * Chen shares some similarities to Shang Tsung from Mortal Kombat, Jaune Arc from RWBY, Felix from Red vs. Blue and Rig from Dead or Alive. However, it's often considered that he is similar to Shang Tsung and Felix. Even his official render is similar to Shang Tsung's render from Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance. * It's been implied that Sun Chen discovered the use of Blood magic. * Like Sun Deng and Sun Jun, Sun Chen can send out red infused shock-waves. The only difference is while Deng's variation being Ruby and Jun's variation being Crimson, Chen's variation is blood due to his use of the Blood Magic and his corrupt personality. * Chen is highly regarded as one of the best written characters in the Bloodlines newcomers. * Chen can be considered as the human version of Lord Loss from Darren Shan's Demonata series due to how the both of them at in similarity to each other, which often annoys and disturbs the entire crew except Deng (In her case, she loves Darren Shan's writing skills while being used to whatever Chen does). * The Bloody Butcher weapon is often considered as his official canon weapon according to the producer.